


Barely Intact

by ArchaicVampire



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Minor Soda Kazuichi/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Out of Character Komaeda Nagito, Soft Komaeda Nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchaicVampire/pseuds/ArchaicVampire
Summary: Based on this artwork https://mobile.twitter.com/yndr4hope/status/1021379085203894272 by yndr4hope on Twitter!Komaeda doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s terrified. The anticipation of that fateful bottle shattering is unbearable, but there’s no going back now.But it doesn’t break.The one bottle that didn’t break HAD to be that one.He’s disappointed, sure.But on the inside,Nagito’s relieved.





	Barely Intact

Komaeda expected to hear a crash.  
A fatal crash, a shattering of glass to signal the end of his life.  
But instead, all that came was a faint clank.  
The fear remaining in him was enough to keep his grip on the rope, but the loud footsteps and kicking open of the door almost made him lose it.  
“NAGITO!” A panicked voice yelled. The rope was ripped from his grasp and the spear was tossed across the room.  
Hajime dropped to the floor, gently lifting Komaeda’s head with his arm. The soft touch seemed to numb the pain, if only momentarily.  
“This might hurt, okay?” Hajime signed, grabbing the peeled corner of the tape covering Komaeda’s mouth. He swiftly ripped it off, resulting in a slight wince from Komaeda.  
“Nagito, who did this?” The other said, his green eyes staring straight into Komaeda’s. He tried to speak, but in his weakened state that was nearly impossible. All he could force out were pained whimpers. Besides, he couldn’t reveal the truth if it meant losing Hajime’s trust.  
“Never mind that..” Hajime muttered, gently lifting Nagito’s broken body into his arms, holding his head close to his chest.  
“Whoa, Hajime!” Souda exclaimed, stepping forward, which frightened Komaeda a bit. “That guy’s dangerous! You’re not gonna bring him with us, are ya?”  
“We don’t have a choice!” Hajime snapped, once again startling Nagito with his aggressive attitude. “I can’t just leave him here.”  
“Well, he ain’t staying in my cottage,” Souda muttered, looking off to the side.  
“That’s fine. He’ll stay with me,” Hajime replied, bringing Nagito’s head a bit closer to his chest. “It’s okay,” he whispered, looking down at the confused man in his arms. “I’m not going to let anything else happen to you.”  
The students left the building and headed home to their cottages, all of them drifting away from Hajime and Nagito. Hajime picked up faint whispers from Souda to Fuyuhiko, plus Fuyuhiko’s arrogant scoffs at his remarks.  
“I’m serious, dude!” Souda blurted, then tried to hush his tone again. Hajime made out words like “creep” when Souda accidentally raised his voice, and with each word his grip on Nagito tightened. Maybe it was true. Maybe some people didn’t deserve second.. well, fifth chances, but Hajime was willing to let Komaeda try one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> listen I’m sorry but I had to throw kuzusouda in there don’t hurt me—


End file.
